When DSL service is added to the service for a telephone customer, a DSLAM (Digital Subscriber Line Access Multiplexer) must be added to the equipment and connected to the customer's telephone lines through a cross-box or other connection frame. The cross-box or connection frame may have many connections to many customers. A difficulty arises in that the technician making the connections in the cross-box may not properly connect the DSLAM to the customer's telephone lines. For example, the connection from the DSLAM may be made to another customer's lines rather than the telephone lines of the intended customer. When this occurs, the DSL modem at the customer's location will not synchronize with a DSLAM and the customer's DSL service will not activate.
From the perspective of the telephone company technician, the failure of the DSL service to activate could be an improper connection at the customer's location, or it could be an improper connection at the cross-box or connection frame connecting the DSLAM to the telephone lines for the customer. Accordingly, the telephone company does not know whether to dispatch a service person or technician to the customer's location or to dispatch a different service person to the telephone company equipment location containing the cross-box or connection frame connecting the DSLAM to the customer's telephone lines.